Άλγεβρα
Άλγεβρα algebra thumb|300px| [[Άλγεβρα ---- Στοιχειώδης Άλγεβρα Αφηρημένη Άλγεβρα Γραμμική Άλγεβρα Μεταθετική Άλγεβρα Υπολογιστική Άλγεβρα Ομολογιακή Άλγεβρα Παγκόσμια Άλγεβρα Αλγεβρική Αριθμοθεωρία Αλγεβρική Γεωμετρία Αλγεβρική Συνδυαστική ]] thumb|300px|Άλγερα [[Μαθηματική Μήτρα|μητρών.]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Μαθηματική Λογική Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Τοπολογία Γραμμική Άλγεβρα Στατιστική Οικονομικά Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Άλγεβρα Αλγεβρική Εξίσωση ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυισμός Τοπολογία Άλγεβρα ]] - Ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος των Μαθηματικών. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "άλγεβρα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Προεισαγωγή Υπάρχουν τρείς Έννοιες: # A subject taught in grade school and high school that includes the solution of polynomial equations in one or more variables and basic properties of functions and graphs. # Abstract algebra. # A vector space that also possesses a vector multiplication. Εισαγωγή Η άλγεβρα είναι ένας κλάδος των μαθηματικών επιστημών που ασχολείται με την απλοποίηση και τη γενίκευση των προβλημάτων της αριθμητικής. Η λέξη άλγεβρα προήλθε από τον τίτλο ενός αξιόλογου βιβλίου, για την εποχή του, γραμμένο από έναν Άραβα Το βιβλίο αυτό περιείχε διάφορες λύσεις μερικών εξισώσεων και μεταφράστηκε στην Ευρώπη με τίτλο Αλ- Γιαμπρ. Μετέπειτα όλος ο κλάδος των Μαθηματικών που ασχολιόταν μ' αυτό το θέμα ονομάστηκε άλγεβρα. Ιστορία Οι μέθοδοι, που χρησιμοποιεί η άλγεβρα, ήρθαν στην Ευρώπη κυρίως από Άραβες, ήταν όμως γνωστές από τους Αιγυπτίους και Βαβυλώνιους από το 1600 π.Χ. Οι γνώσεις που είχαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες για την άλγεβρα ήταν περιορισμένες Όλα τα στοιχεία όμως τα έπαιρναν απ' τους Αιγυπτίους. Σημαντική είναι η εργασία του Διόφαντου, που αναφέρεται πάνω σε εξισώσεις και που ονομάστηκε Διοφαντική ανάλυση. Η άλγεβρα χρησιμοποιεί γράμματα με τα οποία συμβολίζει αριθμούς Επίσης εισάγει τους αρνητικούς αριθμούς και άλλα νέα σύμβολα. Μερικά κεφάλαια με τα οποία ασχολείται η άλγεβρα είναι: Ο αλγεβρικός λογισμός, τα σύνολα, οι εξισώσεις, οι αριθμοί, οι πρόοδοι, οι λογάριθμοι οι συναρτήσεις κ.ά. Μια από τις πιο συνηθισμένες μεθόδους της άλγεβρας είναι να ανάγει τη λύση προβλημάτων στη λύση εξισώσεων. Η άλγεβρα χωρίζεται σε στοιχειώδη, που διδάσκεται στα σχολεία της μέσης εκπαίδευσης, σε ανώτερη, που διδάσκεται σε πανεπιστήμια και πολυτεχνεία και τέλος στη μοντέρνα άλγεβρα, που αναπτύχθηκε κυρίως τον 20ο αιώνα. Θεματολογία Διακρίνουμε τους εξής τομείς της: *Γραμμική Άλγεβρα *Διανυσματική Άλγεβρα *Τανυστική Άλγεβρα *Άλγεβρα τελεστών κ.α. Ιστορία Οι ρίζες της άλγεβρας βρίσκονται στους αρχαίους Αιγύπτιους και Βαβυλώνιους που χρησιμοποίησαν μια πρώιμη μορφή άλγεβρας για να λύσουν εξισώσεις 1ου και 2ου βαθμού πριν περισσότερο από 3.000 χρόνια. Γύρω στο 300 π.Χ. ο Έλληνας μαθηματικός Ευκλείδης στο δεύτερο βιβλίο των "Στοιχείων" του αναφέρεται σε εξισώσεις δευτέρου βαθμού αλλά με αυστηρά γεωμετρικό τρόπο. Χρονογραφία Οι σημαντικότεροι σταθμοί της ιστορίας της Άλγεβρας είναι οι εξής: *Circa 1800 BC: The Old Babylonian Strassburg tablet seeks the solution of a quadratic elliptic equation. *Circa 1600 BC: The Plimpton 322 tablet gives a table of Pythagorean triples in Babylonian Cuneiform script. *Circa 800 BC: Indian mathematician Baudhayana, in his Baudhayana Sulba Sutra, discovers Pythagorean triples algebraically, finds geometric solutions of linear equations and quadratic equations of the forms ax2 = c and ax2 + bx = c, and finds two sets of positive integral solutions to a set of simultaneous Diophantine equations. *Circa 600 BC: Indian mathematician Apastamba, in his Apastamba Sulba Sutra, solves the general linear equation and uses simultaneous Diophantine equations with up to five unknowns. *Circa 300 BC: In Book II of his Elements, Euclid gives a geometric construction with Euclidean tools for the solution of the quadratic equation for positive real roots. The construction is due to the Pythagorean School of geometry. *Circa 300 BC: A geometric construction for the solution of the cubic is sought (doubling the cube problem). It is now well known that the general cubic has no such solution using Euclidean tools. *Circa 100 BC: Algebraic equations are treated in the Chinese mathematics book Jiuzhang suanshu (The Nine Chapters on the Mathematical Art), which contains solutions of linear equations solved using the rule of double false position, geometric solutions of quadratic equations, and the solutions of matrices equivalent to the modern method, to solve systems of simultaneous linear equations. *Circa 100 BC: The Bakhshali Manuscript written in ancient India uses a form of algebraic notation using letters of the alphabet and other signs, and contains cubic and quartic equations, algebraic solutions of linear equations with up to five unknowns, the general algebraic formula for the quadratic equation, and solutions of indeterminate quadratic equations and simultaneous equations. *Circa 150 AD: Hellenized Egyptian mathematician Hero of Alexandria, treats algebraic equations in three volumes of mathematics. *Circa 200: Hellenized Babylonian mathematician Diophantus, who lived in Egypt and is often considered the "father of algebra", writes his famous Arithmetica, a work featuring solutions of algebraic equations and on the theory of numbers. *499: Indian mathematician Aryabhata, in his treatise Aryabhatiya, obtains whole-number solutions to linear equations by a method equivalent to the modern one, describes the general integral solution of the indeterminate linear equation, gives integral solutions of simultaneous indeterminate linear equations, and describes a differential equation. *Circa 625: Chinese mathematician Wang Xiaotong finds numerical solutions of cubic equations. *628: Indian mathematician Brahmagupta, in his treatise Brahma Sputa Siddhanta, invents the ''chakravala'' method of solving indeterminate quadratic equations, including Pell's equation, and gives rules for solving linear and quadratic equations. He discovers that quadratic equations have two roots, including both negative as well as irrational roots. *820: The word algebra is derived from operations described in the treatise written by the Persian mathematician titled Al-Kitab al-Jabr wa-l-Muqabala (meaning "The Compendious Book on Calculation by Completion and Balancing") on the systematic solution of linear and quadratic equations. Al-Khwarizmi is often considered as the "father of algebra", much of whose works on reduction was included in the book and added to many methods we have in algebra now. *Circa 850: Persian mathematician al-Mahani conceived the idea of reducing geometrical problems such as duplicating the cube to problems in algebra. *Circa 850: Indian mathematician Mahavira solves various quadratic, cubic, quartic, quintic and higher-order equations, as well as indeterminate quadratic, cubic and higher-order equations. *Circa 990: Persian Abu Bakr al-Karaji, in his treatise al-Fakhri, further develops algebra by extending Al-Khwarizmi's methodology to incorporate integral powers and integral roots of unknown quantities. He replaces geometrical operations of algebra with modern arithmetical operations, and defines the monomials x, x2, x3, ... and 1/x, 1/x2, 1/x3, ... and gives rules for the products of any two of these. *Circa 1050: Chinese mathematician Jia Xian finds numerical solutions of polynomial equations. *1072: Persian mathematician Omar Khayyam develops algebraic geometry and, in the Treatise on Demonstration of Problems of Algebra, gives a complete classification of cubic equations with general geometric solutions found by means of intersecting conic sections. *1114: Indian mathematician Bhaskara, in his Bijaganita (Algebra), recognizes that a positive number has both a positive and negative square root, and solves quadratic equations with more than one unknown, various cubic, quartic and higher-order polynomial equations, Pell's equation, the general indeterminate quadratic equation, as well as indeterminate cubic, quartic and higher-order equations. *1150: Bhaskara, in his Siddhanta Shiromani, solves differential equations. *1202: Algebra is introduced to Europe largely through the work of Leonardo Fibonacci of Pisa in his work Liber Abaci. *Circa 1300: Chinese mathematician Zhu Shijie deals with polynomial algebra, solves quadratic equations, simultaneous equations and equations with up to four unknowns, and numerically solves some quartic, quintic and higher-order polynomial equations. *Circa 1400: Indian mathematician Madhava of Sangamagramma finds the solution of transcendental equations by iteration, iterative methods for the solution of non-linear equations, and solutions of differential equations. *1515: Scipione del Ferro solves a cubic such that the quadratic term is missing. *1535: Nicolo Fontana Tartaglia solves a cubic such that the linear term is missing. *1545: Girolamo Cardano publishes Ars magna -''The great art'' which gives solutions for a variety of cubics as well as Ludovico Ferrari's solution of a special quartic equation. *1572: Rafael Bombelli recognizes the complex roots of the cubic and improves current notation. *1591: Francois Viete develops improved symbolic notation for various powers of an unknown and uses vowels for unknowns and consonants for constants in In artem analyticam isagoge. *1631: Thomas Harriot in a posthumus publication uses exponential notation and is the first to use symbols to indicate "less than" and "greater than". *1682: Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz develops his notion of symbolic manipulation with formal rules which he calls characteristica generalis. *1683: Japanese mathematician Kowa Seki, in his Method of solving the dissimulated problems, discovers the determinant, discriminant, and Bernoulli numbers. *1685: Kowa Seki solves the general cubic equation, as well as some quartic and quintic equations. *1693: Leibniz solves systems of simultaneous linear equations using matrices and determinants. *1750: Gabriel Cramer, in his treatise Introduction to the analysis of algebraic curves, states Cramer's rule and studies algebraic curves, matrices and determinants. *1830: Galois theory is developed by Évariste Galois in his work on abstract algebra. Boolean Algebra, Άλγεβρα Μπουλ Είναι ένας τομέας της Άλγεβρας που οι μεταβλητές λαμβάνουν μόνον δύο τιμές π.χ. 0,1 Ιστορική Αναδρομή Ο μαθηματικός George Boole, 1815-1864) παρουσίασε το 1847 μια άλγεβρα με μεταβλητές δύο τιμών (που καλούνται "λογικές μεταβλητές"). Ουσιαστικά παρουσίασε με τα μαθηματικά της εποχής του την Αριστοτέλεια λογική του είναι ή δεν είναι. Σήμερα η άλγεβρα αυτή ονομάζεται άλγεβρα Boole, ή δυαδική άλγεβρα, ή διακοπτική άλγεβρα και έχει βρει ευρεία εφαρμογή στην σχεδίαση του λογισμικού και των κυκλωμάτων των Ηλεκτρονικών Υπολογιστών, επειδή είναι ιδανική για χειρισμό λογικών συναρτήσεων και πράξεων στο Δυαδικό Σύστημα. Ο παρακάτω ορισμός της άλγεβρας Μπουλ στηρίζεται σε συγκεκριμένα αξιώματα που παρουσίασε το 1933 ο μαθηματικός Edward Vermilye Huntington, 1874-1952). Αξιώματα του Huntington *'Αξίωμα Α1: Ισοδυναμία' Υπάρχει ένα σύνολο Κ με αντικείμενα ή στοιχεία, που υπακούουν σε μια σχέση ισοδυναμίας, α = β (όπου το σύμβολο ‘=’ διαβάζεται είναι ίσο με), που ικανοποιεί την αρχή της αντικατάστασης. Αν το στοιχείο α ανήκει στο σύνολο Κ, γράφουμε € Κ, (όπου το σύμβολο € διαβάζεται ανήκει στο). Γράφοντας α = β, εννοούμε ότι το α μπορεί να αντικατασταθεί από το β, σε οποιαδήποτε λογική έκφραση που περιέχει το α, χωρίς να επηρεαστεί η τιμή της έκφρασης αυτής. Ιδιότητες της σχέσης ισοδυναμίας είναι η ανακλαστική ιδιότητα (α = α), η συμμετρική ιδιότητα (α = β <=> β = α), (όπου το σύμβολο <=> διαβάζεται ταυτίζεται με το), και η μεταβατική ιδιότητα (α = β και β = γ => α = γ) , (όπου το σύμβολο => διαβάζεται συνεπάγεται). *'Αξίωμα Α2.1: Πράξη πρόσθεσης' Ένας κλειστός νόμος (σύμβολο ‘+’ διαβάζεται συν), που θα τον λέμε πρόσθεση, ορίζεται έτσι, ώστε αν α € Κ και β € Κ, τότε (α + β) € Κ. *'Αξίωμα Α2.2: Πράξη πολλαπλασιασμού' Ένας κλειστός νόμος (σύμβολο ‘•’ διαβάζεται επί), που θα τον λέμε πολλαπλασιασμό ορίζεται έτσι, ώστε αν α € Κ και β € Κ, τότε (α • β) € Κ. *'Αξίωμα Α3.1: Ουδέτερο στοιχείο πρόσθεσης' Υπάρχει μόνο ένα στοιχείο 0 € Κ τέτοιο, ώστε (για κάθε α € Κ) (α + 0) = α. Το 0 λέγεται ουδέτερο στοιχείο της πρόσθεσης. *'Αξίωμα Α3.2: Ουδέτερο στοιχείο πολλαπλασιασμού' Υπάρχει μόνο ένα στοιχείο 1 € Κ τέτοιο, ώστε (για κάθε α € Κ) (α • 1) = α. Το 1 λέγεται ουδέτερο στοιχείο του πολλαπλασιασμού. *'Αξίωμα Α4.1: Αντιμετάθεση προσθετέων' Η πρόσθεση είναι αντιμεταθετική, δηλαδή (α + β) = (β + α). *'Αξίωμα Α4.2: Αντιμετάθεση παραγόντων' Ο πολλαπλασιασμός είναι αντιμεταθετικός, δηλαδή (α • β) = (β • α). *'Αξίωμα Α5.1: Επιμεριστική πρόσθεση' Η πρόσθεση είναι επιμεριστική επί του πολλαπλασιασμού, δηλαδή α + (β • γ) = (α + β) • (α + γ). Αυτό είναι ένα αξίωμα της άλγεβρας Μπουλ που δεν ισχύει στην άλγεβρα των πραγματικών αριθμών! *'Αξίωμα Α5.2: Επιμεριστικός πολλαπλασιασμός' Ο πολλαπλασιασμός είναι επιμεριστικός επί της πρόσθεσης, δηλαδή α • (β + γ) = (α • β) + (α • γ). (Σημείωση : Όταν δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση παρανόησης, παραλείπουμε την αναγραφή του επί ‘•’ και χρησιμοποιούμε απλή παράθεση των παραγόντων. Για παράδειγμα, η σχέση εδώ μπορεί να γραφτεί έτσι : α (β + γ) = α β + α γ) . *'Αξίωμα Α6: Συμπληρώματα' Για κάθε στοιχείο α € Κ υπάρχει μόνο ένα στοιχείο α', για το οποίο ισχύει ότι α + α' = 1 (A6.1) και α • α' = 0 (A6.2) *'Αξίωμα Α7: Διάκριτα στοιχεία' Υπάρχουν τουλάχιστον δυο στοιχεία α και β μέσα στο Κ που δεν είναι ισοδύναμα. Ανάλογα με το πλήθος και το είδος των στοιχείων του Κ, καθορίζεται και μια άλγεβρα. Η απλούστερη άλγεβρα Μπουλ έχει μόνο δυο στοιχεία, δηλαδή το Κ = {0, 1}. Για τα στοιχεία αυτά ισχύουν τα εξής : 1' = 0 και 0' = 1, 0 + 0 = 0 και 1 • 1 = 1, 0 + 1 = 1 και 1 • 0 = 0, 1 + 0 = 1 και 0 • 1 = 0, 1 + 1 = 1 και 0 • 0 = 0 (Α7). Αρχή του Δυϊσμού Αν σε μια λογική έκφραση αντικατασταθούν το (συν +) με (επί •) και το (επί •) με (συν +) και το (μηδέν 0) με (ένα 1) και το (ένα 1) με (μηδέν 0) δημιουργείται η δυϊκή έκφραση, που ισχύει όπως και η αρχική. Η αρχή του δυϊσμού εμφανίζεται και στα αξιώματα του Χάντινγκτον, που δίνονται κατά ζεύγη. Άλγεβρα Boole και Συνολοθεωρία Η Συνολοθεωρία (set theory)είναι στην πραγματικότητα μια Άλγεβρα Boole. Ας δούμε τις αντιστοιχίες: *Τα ονόματα στοιχείων του Κ στην θεωρία συνόλων είναι ονόματα συνόλων. *Η πράξη πρόσθεση αντιστοιχεί στην ένωση συνόλων. *Η πράξη πολλαπλασιασμός αντιστοιχεί στην τομή συνόλων. *Το στοιχείο μηδέν αντιστοιχεί στο κενό σύνολο. *Το στοιχείο ένα αντιστοιχεί στο παγκόσμιο σύνολο C. (Όπως είναι γνωστό, δεν ορίζεται το σύνολο όλων των συνόλων). *Το συμπλήρωμα στοιχείου αντιστοιχεί στο συμπληρωματικό συνόλου ως προς το U. Με τις αντιστοιχήσεις αυτές, κάθε σχέση της άλγεβρας Μπουλ μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε συνολοθεωρητική σχέση. Υπάρχει συγκριτικός πίνακας παρακάτω. Άλγεβρα Boole και Προτασιακή Λογική Η Προτασιακή Λογική (propositional calculus) είναι στην πραγματικότητα και αυτή μία Άλγεβρα Boole. Λογική πρόταση είναι κάθε σύνολο χαρακτήρων ή λέξεων που μπορούμε να του δώσουμε την τιμή «ψευδής» ή «αληθής». Η πρόταση p=κερδίσω το λαχείο μεθαύριο δεν είναι λογική πρόταση. Η πρόταση q=ακέραιος αριθμός 4 είναι άρτιος είναι λογική πρόταση και έχει αληθοτιμή = «αληθής». Θα μπορούσαμε να δούμε την προτασιακή λογική (πράξεις με λογικές προτάσεις) ως μια άλγεβρα Boole. Ας δούμε τις αντιστοιχίες: *Τα στοιχεία του Κ στην προτασιακή λογική είναι λογικές προτάσεις. *Η πρόσθεση αντιστοιχεί σε διάζευξη (Ή). *Ο πολλαπλασιασμός αντιστοιχεί σε σύζευξη (ΚΑΙ). *Το μηδέν αντιστοιχεί στο ψευδής. *Το ένα αντιστοιχεί στο αληθής. *Το συμπλήρωμα αντιστοιχεί στην άρνηση της πρότασης. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μεταθετική Άλγεβρα * Μη-Μεταθετική Άλγεβρα * Γραμμική Άλγεβρα * Τοπική Άλγεβρα * Γεωμετρία Βιβλιογραφία *Donald R. Hill, Islamic Science and Engineering (Edinburgh University Press, 1994). *Ziauddin Sardar, Jerry Ravetz, and Borin Van Loon, Introducing Mathematics (Totem Books, 1999). *George Gheverghese Joseph, The Crest of the Peacock: Non-European Roots of Mathematics (Penguin Books, 2000). *John J O'Connor and Edmund F Robertson, MacTutor History of Mathematics archive (University of St Andrews, 2005). *I.N. Herstein: Topics in Algebra. ISBN 047102371X *R.B.J.T. Allenby: Rings, Fields and Groups. ISBN 0340544406 *Cori, Rene, and Lascar, Daniel, 2000. Mathematical Logic: A Course with Exercises. Oxford Univ. Press. Chpt. 2. *Dahn, B. I. (1998) “Robbins algebras are Boolean: A revision of McCune’s computer-generated solution of the Robbins problem,” Journal of Algebra 208: 526-32. *Paul Halmos, 1963. Lectures on Boolean Algebras. Van Nostrand. *Paul Halmos and Steven Givant, 1998. Logic as Algebra. Dolciani Mathematical Expositions No. 21, Mathematical Association of America. *Stoll, R. R., 1979 (1963). Set Theory and Logic. Dover. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[http://www.jamesbrennan.org/algebra/ Understanding Algebra.] An online algebra text by James W. Brennan. *[http://www.bagatrix.com/algebra.htm Algebra Software] An online algebra problem solver. *[http://www.helpalgebra.com Algebra Help] Online algebra tutorials. *Algebra — the basic ideas First of 6 parts in a short course on basic algebra at the high school level. *Highlights in the history of algebra *Explanation of Basic Topics *Sparknotes' Review of Algebra I and II *ExampleProblems.com Example problems and solutions from basic and abstract algebra. *Purplemath.com "Your Algebra Resource" *Boolean Algebra from AllAboutCircuits *Boolean algebra, Simple English Wikipedia. *Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy: "The Mathematics of Boolean Algebra," by J. Donald Monk. A monograph available free online: *Burris, Stanley N.; Sankappanavar, H. P., 1981. A Course in Universal Algebra. Springer-Verlag. ISBN 3540905782. Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικά